


Bachelor party

by kindaeccentric



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, modern era ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: my hand slipped and I created Brendon's and Ryan's bachelor party fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servecobwebheadaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/gifts).



> sorry for not spacing it more nicely (or like, at all), but I was soooo tired :(

They didn't want a bachelor party at first, but Pete, as soon as he found out about the date of the wedding ceremony, wouldn't shut up about organizing it for them. After weeks of being asked about it, they finally agreed with a sigh. After all, he was a good friend of them both, and since the positions of best men were occupied by Spencer and Jon, they thought letting him do it would be fair.  
Pete tried to keep every aspect of the party’s preparations a secret, but then again Brendon knew exactly who to corner for information. Patrick knows everything. You just have to know how to ask and Urie was one of those that knew. Brendon learned, that Pete planned separate parties in two different clubs and when he repeated that to Ryan when they were getting ready to sleep in their bed, laying next to each other, his fiancé only chuckled.  
‘I can’t believe you harassed Patrick. Pete might not be the master of subtlety, but he knows us, Bren. He won't try to disappoint us.’  
Brendon was actually getting a bit positively obsessed with the whole thing the closer they were to their wedding day. Ryan loved seeing him so pumped up and not worrying about the other things.  
‘You were always a ladies’ man, weren't you? I bet my ass he’ll get you strippers. You lucky bastard’, said Brendon with some bitterness at the end of the sentence.  
Ryan grinned and shifted in bed to be almost entirely on top of his lover. Brendon sighed unconsciously, pleased with feeling that familiar weight.  
‘I know you too well… You are not being envious right now. You actually don't want me to have strippers. Because you are jealous, aren’t you?’  
Brendon couldn't look at his future husband's face without smiling.  
‘Maybe a bit. Is it wrong I want you to look only at me?’  
‘Not at all.’  
Ryan kissed him deeply almost making them forget about the conversation, but had to add his perspective. He touched Brendon’s lips glistening after the kiss, the colour a lovely reddish pink. He lazily traced the shape of them with the tips of his fingers and brushed a strand of Brendon’s raven hair away from his eyes while speaking.  
‘You were always competing against girls rather than enjoying their company. Thought I wouldn't notice…’  
Brendon was laying still, submissive under Ryan, who lifted his eyebrow in that teasing way Brendon could never resist.  
‘I think I low-key hoped you'll notice. But coming back to the subject… he’ll get you long-legged blonde beauties and what would I get?’  
Ryan took his hand away and pretended to think about it for a moment, before he said blatantly,  
‘A bag of weed and a cardboard cutout of me. For good measure.’  
‘Very funny.’  
‘The truth is, he will not get either of us strippers. I asked him not to and he knows if he doesn't listen I would end him. So... I like it much better when I can undress my handsome future husband anyway. You are so beautiful.’ Ryan nuzzled Brendon’s cheek with his nose and moved his hand under the covers to play with the waistband of Brendon’s underwear. ‘And haven't you just bet your ass and lost?’  
‘Is it going where I think it does?’  
‘Do you want to?’  
‘You are unbelievable. Have you planned it?’  
Ryan started to kiss Brendon’s jawline slowly.  
‘No. You spontaneously make me horny. We don't have to if you don't want…’  
‘Are you dumb, now? Keep going.’  
The smile on Ryan’s face was bigger than that of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
\--  
Pete called them a week before the party.  
‘I need your lists of male friends. Choose your teams, make them equal in number so it's fair.’  
The task seemed easy, but they had a few names, which were more problematic. In the end Brendon’s gang ended up consisting, among others, of Spencer, Dallon, Kenny, Dan and Josh, while Ryan had Jon, Ryland, Gabe, Dan and Pete.  
\--  
Three days before the wedding and a day before the bachelor party (because Pete was thoughtful enough to leave a day to nurse their eventual headaches) they were cuddling together on the sofa, Ryan's back to Brendon’s chest. They finished watching a movie some time earlier and weren’t doing anything besides listening to the vinyl Ryan has brought the other day. It was a compilation of old, slow love songs. They had never heard most of them and it was actually surprising at this point, when they thought they've heard everything preparing the set for reception. Ryan mindlessly played with his engagement ring. Brendon noticed and asked softly,  
‘Are you nervous Ryan?’  
‘I think everything is ready. And even if it isn't… it still will be perfect, right?’  
‘There's nothing we could do at this point. It will be all right. The most important part is we’ll be officially spouses. We can go to parties tomorrow calm about that. I just have to keep away from drinks, so I would be able to remember my vows.’  
Ryan half-heartedly laughed and said, with a hint of sadness in his voice,  
‘I love you so much.’  
Brendon hugged him so close it was almost painful.  
‘I know. And I love you too. Don't run away from me.’  
Ryan felt like Brendon just read his thoughts, even he himself wasn’t aware of, but tried to deny it.  
‘I wasn't…’  
‘Ryan, I know you. I really know you. I know you are scared of being hurt, so you push people away when you start really getting attached to them. I know, that when you allow yourself to love, you love so deeply, so madly you think it's a burden and nobody will reciprocate that feeling. But you're hurting yourself. Let me give you happiness for the rest of our lives like I was giving so far. And don't make me miserable again.’  
Brendon was devastated and angry when they first broke up and it was only worse when he didn't understand what exactly happened. All he knew was that he didn’t feel loved, he felt manipulated, confused and it was him, who actually lead them into downfall by pushing Ryan away. It was like self-fulfilling prophecy for both of them. After he figured it out and got Ryan back he held on for dear life, not letting their demons ruin them again. He felt bad for guilt-tripping him before and even though he remembered the pain Ryan caused him, he wanted to give this man the world.  
Ryan was speechless and felt his eyes water. He moved and for a moment Brendon thought he’s going to leave, then and forever, but Ry only shifted awkwardly to face him and kiss him. Brendon sighed in relief into his lover’s mouth. Ryan was always like this, unpredictable, andhe had to kiss to show his devotion and to dull the aching in his heart caused by too much love at one moment, to kill melancholy that it brings with the pleasure of lover's lips against his. For Brendon kissing Ryan was almost too intimate to do it in public, too intense. He felt like Ryan isa living fire, either burning him or giving him warmth. And he wanted to make that fire a hearth of their house. They stopped kissing and brought their foreheads together. Simple contact.  
‘You keep me tame, babe.’  
‘And now I’m going to put a ring on you, so you wouldn't go astray.’  
‘Like a collar for a dog?’  
‘Naah. Like for a wild cat. I'm gonna microchip you.’  
Ryan laughed and kissed Brendon again.  
\--  
Pete came to their house earlier. He looked ridiculously excited, even more than for the past weeks, Brendon was under impression he’s gonna burst like a bubble out of happiness in a minute. He sat on their sofa with a drink Ryan fixed for him, waiting for them to get ready. He was a witness of Brendon and Ryan yelling to each other from across the house, asking about random stuff. Ryan was telling Brendon, that the toothpaste is almost gone and Brendon tried to determine which shirt he should wear from the two he had chosen. It was simply hilarious.  
‘Take the red one!’  
‘You didn't even look, there is no red one!’  
‘Then I don’t know! It doesn’t matter!’  
‘But I can take yours!’  
‘Then do, goddamit, Brendon!’  
‘But I though you'll want it!’  
‘I don't! Could you please finally dress up?!’  
When they both were finally ready and came into the living room they found Petestill giggling like a schoolgirl. He stopped after a while and took a long look at them.  
Brendon was wearing a red, buttoned shirt, that was just the perfect type of too tight, black, skinny jeans and casual shoes with palm trees on them. He himself wore a black floral shirt he would not buy himself, but Brendon bought it for him and he genuinely loved it. It looked good with light pants and his converses. Neither of them styled their hair on the request of the other.  
‘Wow, guys… you look… like sexy grownup versions of you from 2007.’  
‘Well, our prime, wasn't it, Bren?’  
\--  
Pete took them into his car. Brendon and Ryan in the back were quiet, but completely relaxed. Ryan was looking through the window trying to recognize the street. When they stopped on the red light he saw in the corner of his eye Brendon moving.  
‘Hey, babe.’  
Ryan turned his head towards the voice automatically.  
'Yeah?’  
Ryan had no time to realize a photo of him is being taken with a mobile. His expression was probably rather confused. Brendon was smirking.  
‘You're posting it on snapchat, aren’t you?’  
‘No. Instagram this time. You look adorable, I have no choice. Everyone needs to see you are alive and cute as always.’  
‘Take one with me?’  
‘Go ahead.’  
Pete observed them in the front mirror.  
‘We're almost there, guys. And tag me for god’s sake.’  
\--  
Spencer was waiting for them in the parking lot. He hugged Brendon and came to Ryan, who actually didn't expect being hugged also. Spencer whispered into his ear ‘I still haven't forgiven you completely, but you're ok’, only half-seriously. He already gave them his blessings weeks back and Ryan felt like maybe he could renew his friendship with him after all. Spencer dearly loved Brendon, he was a shoulder to cry on for him after he broke up with Ryan. They were always more like brothers, than lovers, but Ryan always was under impression, that Spencer wanted more. Now he was in a happy marriage with Linda and only ever wanted for Brendon to find someone worthy. Ryan smiled and tapped Spencer's shoulder.  
‘Well…’, started Pete, ‘Spencer will take Brendon into his club and I will take Ryan into his.’  
‘Ok then. Just let me have a word with my almost-husband first.’ Ryan smirked, embraced laughing Brendon and smooched him shortly.  
‘Be a good boy. Or I'll spank you and you won't be able to sit at our wedding.’  
‘Jesus, Ryan…’, Brendon gasped looking scandalized.  
Pete and Spencer pretended they didn't hear it.  
Then Brendon leaned in to Ryan and whispered into his ear, not so silently in the quietness of the night parking lot,  
‘Do you promise?’  
Pete lost his composure completely, burst into giggles again and Spencer rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a gentle blush on his cheeks. He dragged Brendon away from Ryan by his wrist.  
‘Off we go. Now.’  
Pete wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders to tease Brendon, who still kept turning around, even though Spencer was persistent.  
‘Pete, leave my man! You have like two of your own anyway!’  
\--  
He wasn't sure what he expected, but it sure as hell wasn't that. Brendon’s party was taking place in a spacey, retro venue, which got turned into something resembling a gentlemen's club with cards, cigarettes, dark, wooden tables, red, leather sofas and a nicely stocked bar. The music was exactly what he would pick out himself. The guys were waiting and they all jumped up from their places seeing him, delighted, already slightly tipsy, they all wanted to speak with him. Dallon brought him a shot of vodka. Then another one. Of all people, Dallon. Married man, Weekes. Brendon stopped paying attention how much he drinks, but tried to at least stay conscious and eat the fancy little sandwiches, that were given to them between another drinks. The conversations were nowhere the level of the anticipated dirtiness. Dallon had a lot to say about being married, how awesome and difficult and lovely it is. It was hard to make him shut up about Breezy. Spencer was mumbling about Linda and that she told him Sarah and Z might start living together. On the other hand, they all kept repeating how beautiful both Brendon and Ryan look together and the joke about being sandwiched between them in bed developed into an ongoing joke during the night. Kenny was the one making the best jokes, Dan became a humble observer. Josh became the victim of a trivia drinking game about Ryan and Brendon, but seeing how drunk he becomes, they let him rest. Brendon was thankful to Pete for creating it all for him, the opportunity to lose the tension, to talk with friends. Yet, he missed the one friend, who wasn't there. His beloved Ryan himself. The friend, who was also a lover and owned a part of his mind. He decided to call him to at least hear his voice.  
Ryan's venue had mirrors, warm lights and generally light atmosphere with mismatched furniture, that all was painted black. It was more cozy, than Brendon’s. Dan wrapped his arms around Ryan as he walked in and lifted him from the ground for a second. Dan Keyes didn't know everything about Panic’s split, but enough not to be overly excited when Ryan presented his engagement ring to him. It took a lot of movie and game nights to convince him Brendon will be a good husband. Gabe and Ryland didn’t lift Ry, but still, almost crushed him in their arms. Ryan didn’t even notice how many tall friends he has until then. Pete brought him a fancy drink and joked, that he chose to be there with Ryan, because it was the real bachelor party with so many single men. Jon didn't come in flip-flops, but he did come with a joint, which Ryan politely refused. He insisted for him to take it for Brendon. Jon was the one, who wasn't surprised about their decision to get back together, he even supported it, simply because he had the more distanced perspective, than Spencer. He believed they belong together. The company was having far less drinks, than the Brendon’s crew, but the conversations turned more spicy. Gabe tried to woo Dan and was made fun of for it by Ryland, who reminded them all, that Gabe just can't help himself around skinny, white boys. Gabe wasn't even angry, but corrected him immediately. It was all boys. He can't help himself around all boys. He made finger guns at Pete, who blushed and suddenly looked 10 years younger. They discussed their past relationships, who is the most attractive and Ryan for a second wanted to strangle Pete for saying he saw both him and Brendon naked. He actually did more, than just seen them. They both at some point had casual sex with their producer, Ryan in his wild youth of arock star, and Brendon more recently, in his slutty period. They usually didn't mention that. On the other hand, though, they were even, so there was no vitriol or embarrassment any more. Ryan kind of wished he could see Brendon looking at him nervously like a schoolboy and kiss his neck to see a smile bloom on his beautiful face. For a long time, for years, even with these people, with his friends, he felt like he was lacking his other half. He didn't want to feel like this ever again. He needed Brendon. Then he felt his phone vibrate.  
\--  
‘Hello, Ryan?’  
‘Give me a second, I need to hide in the bathroom.’  
Brendon waited, while Ryan sneaked past Gabe, who was laughing like a hyena at something Jon had said.  
‘Ok, sunshine, I’m back, what is it? How's your party?’  
‘Great. I'm really having a good time. It's just… I miss you so much.’  
Ryan laughed.  
‘Are you drunk? We are away from each other for, what… four hours at most? Plus, last time you called me to say something romantic was when you were high as a kite.’  
‘I might be a little drunk. But I love you like mad, babe, I really do.’  
‘Yeah, right… You're probably cheating on me with Spencer… or worse, with Dallon, aren't you?’  
‘Sure. He’s fucking me right this second. Should I give him to the phone?’  
Ryan laughed again. He could almost see Brendon proud of his own joke in his mind.  
‘Hey, Ryro, my beautiful angel… And what about you? Did you have a threesome with Pete and Dan already?’  
‘You know it. Not bad dicks.’  
They were silent for a moment, just happy that the other one is listening.  
‘I would kill you if you did that though.’  
‘Brendon! I would never…! Where is your trust in me?! I'm getting angry right now.’  
This time Brendon laughed.  
‘I know, I know. I’m just teasing you.’  
‘Sure you do, you fuck.’  
‘I cannot imagine you with anyone else. The truth is, that I would die if you didn't love me. I am selfish, that's true, but you have to be mine.’  
Ryan sighed, defeated.  
‘I am yours. Nobody is taking me away from you. Or you away from me. We are getting married tomorrow, remember? I am thinking about you the whole night. About my vow. And about tracing the skin on your back in the morning, before you wake up and look at me with that little half-smile. I love you.’  
‘God, Ryan. You always had a better way with words.’  
‘You are actually not so bad yourself… You know what? Come over. Collect your guys and bring them here. It’s not far. I'm gonna send the address.’  
\--  
Pete had no objections. He just accepted it with ‘yeah, whatever, all right’. Ryan could tell he’s texting Mikey and Patrick and didn't even listen.  
When Brendon and the crew rolled in, the venue became more crowded. Ryan straight away embraced his fiancé and they kissed passionately.  
‘You two look like faithful wife and her husband, who just returned from war,’ joked Gabe. They both sheepishly looked at him and each other.  
‘Guys, I'm not mocking you, that's amazing.’  
\--  
They spend a little more time at, now one, party, but soon found themselves in the bathroom, making out. Pete accidentally caught them with Ryan's lips on Brandon's neck and his hand in Brendon’s pants. The man was barely able to stand, leaning on the sink there, clutching at Ryan’s arms and chest, with his head falling back and mouth open in a moan. He startled them and they froze, Ryan slowly taking his hand out.  
‘Just…go home.’  
They eventually did, when Dan called them a cab.  
\--  
Laying in their bed, after a round of drunken, but hot sex, they were looking at each other. Forcing their eyes to stay open for just a few seconds more.  
‘It was good’, said Brendon silently, sleepily.  
‘The party or this?’  
‘Everything. As long as it's with you.’  
‘I could say the same... Good night, babe.’

And just like that, before they knew it, they were asleep.


End file.
